


of faith and beliefs

by meteor_shower (byeolbit)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A random musing, F/F, Gen, takes place after finale of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/meteor_shower
Summary: Zelda finds understanding in the ruins of what was and what must be rebuilt. And sympathy in an unlikely witch.





	of faith and beliefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_of_cups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_cups/gifts).



> This contains spoilers for season 2!

 

 

“Praying, Lady Blackwood?” Lilith asked, leaning against one of the pews of the old church. Zelda started, turning around at the unexpected sound.

 

“Zelda Spellman if you will, Your Grace. And yes, surprising as it is” she answered, standing up for she had been kneeling at the altar. 

 

The statue of the Dark Lord had been replaced by an upside down cross and a pentagram sigil. Zelda had made the changes herself this morning. Hilda had been busy, caring for the coven. Sabrina was in her sister's employment and Ambrose and Prudence missing after the events of Lucifer's capture. This was the first time anyone was looking at the new altar. Zelda found herself feeling conscious as Lilith scrutinized every aspect of the simple setup.

 

“Quite quaint” she remarked and turned her attention to the newly named High Priestess. Zelda Spellman had named herself the leader of the coven, much like Lilith had crowned herself Queen of Hell. The crown stood on her head, fancied into a less ostentatious golden tiara for ease of wear.

 

“I must say, it does amuse me that there is a church dedicated to me now. Imagine my surprise when demons brought tidings of prayers” Lilith said, sitting down on the bench. 

 

“You are the mother of demons and the first witch. Is it really a surprise Your Grace?” Zelda offered her a cigarette, lighting one for herself when the other refused.

 

“When you live in the shadows long enough, any inkling of light can blind you.”

 

Zelda nodded, flicking the cigarette to get rid of the dead ashes. The flame burnt anew and dulled down. Her lipstick stained the end, the crimson contrasting the gold.

 

“It was not unpleasant” Lilith added after a moment.

 

“What happens now, now that we have lived through the apocalypse?”

 

“We stopped the apocalypse.”

 

“Everything we believed in was exposed as a lie. Overnight our savior turned to our tormentor and life as we know it was gone forever. We lost most of our numbers to the schemes of a zealous bigot. Precious family wiped away, leaving us vulnerable. We might as well have lived the apocalypse” Zelda said.

 

She trying to keep her voice from shaking. Down on their knees and forced to a corner or not, she had to be strong. It was her responsibility as High Priestess to be strong and helped rebuild.

 

But to what end was she rebuilding to?

 

“The covens believed Morningstar to be a symbol of guidance and strength. Perhaps what you need is another symbol of hope” Lilith suggested.

 

“And who better than the ruler of Hell?” Zelda asked, an amused smile on her lips.

 

“Once again, the idea is not unpleasant” Lilith replied, sharing her smile.

 

“It will take a while for us to get our bearings back. Tougher still would be undoing Faustus's regressive teachings and handling what remains of the witch hunters lurking around Greendale” Zelda said with a sigh.

 

“I can think of no one better to lead the change” Lilith said, cupping Zelda's cheek. The Anti Pope had not lied when he had called her a great beauty. The years had only added to her finesse and elegance. 

 

Zelda nodded, the blessing bringing her more relief than she had thought it would. Lilith's hands were warm. She smelt of roses, wine and brimstone. Her lack of resemblance to Sabrina's resurrected teacher confunded Zelda still. But she was slowly getting used to it.

 

“How is the rest of the coven? Has Sabrina recovered from the ordeal?” Lilith asked, pulling away. The contact was missed and Lilith suppressed it as a foolish longing of the mortal body she had chosen.

 

“She is healing… slowly. She misses Nicholas” Zelda told her.

 

“The longing is reciprocated. Alas the separation will be eternal” Lilith told her.

 

“He was a brave young man” Zelda sighed.

 

“Still is. He has taken to Hell better than one expected of a human” Lilith told her.

 

“Perhaps this knowledge will put my niece at ease. Thank you Your Grace” Zelda said, visibly relieved. 

 

It was a habit of hers, Lilith would learn, to adopt strays and care for them. She had not even thought twice before extending asylum to Prudence on being freed from the Witch's Cell in the Academy and she hadn't questioned the entire coven recuperating in the mortuary.

 

Perfect to be her priestess since Hell accepted all, be it in the fires of the infernal realm or on its influence on the mortal realm. Yes, Zelda Spellman would be good for her.

 

“How are you holding up, if I may ask Mother?” Zelda asked, a long moment passing between them. It was addressed formally from High Priestess to Queen of Hell but at its heart was one witch looking after another.

 

“The corruption of power is delightful yes” Lilith admitted.  _ But quite lonely _ , went unsaid. Zelda's searching gaze picked up on the undertone but to her credit, she didn't mention it. She merely hummed and Lilith let her guard down for a moment. 

 

It was easy to talk to Zelda, even though she knew that the mortal couldn't comprehend the workings of the aristocracy of Hell. For a moment she was tempted to tell all, restraint never a practiced virtue.

 

“You may continue praying, Daughter of the Night” Lilith said, collecting herself. She was not to be one of the strays that Zelda collected. She had to be the church's patron figure. And she would behave that way.

 

“Thank you, Mother of Demons. Your guidance is appreciated” Zelda said, standing up as well. She bowed and Lilith acknowledged it with a nod.

 

“You may… address me as Lilith in private” she consented, taking the witch by surprise. “Formalities can be quite stuffy.”

 

Zelda nodded and Lilith vanished from the church. 

 

“Lilith.”

 

The name sounded too intimate, but not too strange on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
